xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga: The Animation
Xenosaga: The Animation is a twelve-episode anime series by Toei Animation, which premiered on TV Asahi in Japan on January 5, 2005. It received both an English and Japanese dub. The English dub was done by ADV Films in Texas. The series is an adaptation of the first Xenosaga video game Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. The anime is about 4 hours in length. Episodes 1-4 were released on DVD as "Volume 1: Enter the Gnosis". Episodes 5-8 were released on DVD as "Volume 2: Voices from the Past". Episodes 9-12 were released on DVD as "Volume 3: Free Will". Content The series is based on ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht, with several changes to the storyline, including omissions: *Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO Mizrahi's first appearances in Episode I *Andrew Cherenkov's backstory and the Cathedral Ship *Miyuki Itsumi is completely removed Some points that the game explained poorly or did not explain at all are revealed in the anime. For example, in the game, Albedo Piazzolla's personality and motives are expanded upon, leading to many plot points that are explored more fully in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse. Another change is the inclusion of Luis Virgil, who accompanies the main characters for nine episodes in the place of Andrew Cherenkov, who is killed by the Gnosis aboard the Woglinde. There were no changes to Virgil's personality; like in the game, he is portrayed as an edgy, sarcastic, and trigger-happy man. Virgil is killed in the Kukai Foundation Gnosis attack. Another major difference is the role of the Kirschwassers. Before the destruction of the Woglinde, Shion Uzuki befriends one of Albedo's "personal assistant" Realians, the Kirschwassers. While in Episode I they serve in a minor role working for Albedo, the anime focuses on only one. This Kirschwasser was impersonating a 100-Series while on the Woglinde in order to escape Albedo, but was recaptured and set to work against Shion, who had befriended her earlier. The ending of the anime has the Kirschwasser in the control room of Proto Merkabah, setting it to self-destruct mode, where she dies. In the game, KOS-MOS does this and escapes unharmed. The Encephalon dive is changed. Jin Uzuki, Shion's brother and a major character in Episode II, can be seen in it. Febronia and Cecily and Cathe do not appear in the Encephalon dive. The Song of Nephilim portion of the game is skipped, and instead, the anime skips to the Proto Merkabah. The final confrontation with Albedo on the Proto Merkabah is changed, removing the Sophie Peithos boss entirely, in favor of Albedo and Kirsch in E.S. Simeon. Episode list #''Awakening'' - The Woglinde attack. #''Imminent Defeat'' - The Woglinde attack. #''Chance Encounter'' - The Elsa. #''Jaws of Death'' - The Elsa. #''Heteromorphic'' - The Elsa is rescued by the Durandal. #''Anchorage'' - Kukai Foundation. #''Encephalon'' - Encephalon. #''Memories'' - Encephalon. #''The Song'' - Attack on the Kukai Foundation. #''The Weapon'' - Planning to save MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #''Delusion'' - Saving MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #''KOS-MOS'' - Proto Merkabah finale. Of note are the use of the Zohar Emulators in the title card; each one contains a Hebrew numeral which denotes the episode's number. Music Xenosaga: The Animation Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack of the anime. Consult Official Xenosaga Soundtracks for more information. Reception Xenosaga: The Animation received a 6.5/10 on MyAnimeList.http://myanimelist.net/anime/184/Xenosaga_The_Animation The anime was criticized for poor animation in certain areas. External links * Xenosaga TOEI ANIMATION * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4569 Xenosaga: The Animation] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Videos Xenosaga the Animation - Trailer|''Xenosaga: The Animation'' trailer. Xenosaga "Kos-Mos"|The birth of KOS-MOS on the Woglinde. Gallery Poster1.png|Cast. AniWall.png|Cast. KOSMOSchaos.png|KOS-MOS and chaos. ShionAndMOMO.png|Shion and MOMO. Anime.png|Cast. Anime2.png|Cast. AniEnd.png|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. ShiFaint.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. ShiAndKOS.png|Shion and KOS-MOS. SHIKOS2.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. End.png|Credits collage. Covers Vol1.png|Volume 1: Enter the Gnosis Vol2.png|Volume 2: Voices from the Past Vol3.png|Volume 3: Free Will Complete1.png|Complete set Complete2.png|Complete set Cast ShiIntro.png|Shion Uzuki K20.png|KOS-MOS Allen0.png|Allen Ridgeley Chaosanime.png|chaos Mo1.png|MOMO Mizrahi Al2.png|Albedo Piazzolla Vir2.png|Luis Virgil JrDur.png|Gaignun Kukai Jr. Mod21.png|Nephilim Verum FebSmile.png|Febronia JuliAnime.png|Juli Mizrahi Zigg.png|Ziggy LapisAnime.png|Lapis Roman KazAnime.png|Kazuichi Moriyama CaspaseAnime.png|Caspase Kirsch.png|Kirsch JinAni2.png|Jin Uzuki PellAni2.png|Pellegri Margg2.png|Margulis Andrew.png|Andrew Cherenkov ShelleyAnime.png|Shelley Godwin Mary888888w22.png|Mary Godwin MomoGaignun.png|Gaignun Kukai K1.png|Kevin Winnicot Van1.png|Vanderkam TogashiAnime.png|Togashi Yukihira JoachimAnime.png|Joachim Mizrahi Category:Series installments